cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheesecake Cookie/OvenBreak
|Best Combi = Fluffy Cheese Cat |Combo Bonus = Creates Golden Invitation Jelly |Daily = |Gifts = Like: Mysterious Golden Pouch Dislike: Pale Cube |Affection Effect = % Coin Bonus |Associations = Princess Cookie - Friendly Mint Choco Cookie - Admiration Sparkling Cookie - Trust Roguefort Cookie - Friendly Birthday Cake Cookie - Friendly |Jelly = Cheesecake Cookie Jelly |KO = 치즈케이크맛 쿠키 |ZH = 起司蛋糕餅乾 }} Cheesecake Cookie is a Rare Cookie accompanied by her pet, Fluffy Cheese Cat. Alongside it, she was released on October 24, 2016. She has the ability to spawn a large number of Coins once she has collected the proper number of Invitation Jellies. Skill Triggers Coin Firework Party when a certain number of Invitation Jellies are obtained. Less Invitations are needed with Level Up. Story This flavorful Cookie is made out of an entire cheesecake. Since she has never known a life without Coins, she likes to throw luxurious parties and set off Coin Fireworks for her friends. She's always stylish, using only the finest cheese, as she casually trots along. It's hard to resist the temptation to devour this deliciously decadent Cookie. A magnificent chandelier. Elegant music. Ballroom dancing. Spectacular fireworks. But all that comes to an abrupt pause as the hostess of the masquerade ball enters on a luxurious red carpet to everyone's awe. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * I'm the life of the party! General * Have you seen my yellow fluffy kitten? * I'm the life of the party! * There's not a Cookie that can resist my charm. * There's no party without me! * Wouldn't be a party without fireworks, would it? * Do you happen to like cheesecake? * A little party never hurt no Cookie. * Wanna party? Just follow my lead! * Where did my dear cat go? 1vs1 Race * I was in the middle of partying! * You called for this? I have places to be. * Where's your invitation? * I don't have time for this! * Now, don't be jealous. * You dare challenge me? * Not my kind of party. But I'll crush you! Tired * But...the party... Lobby Daily Gift *Party goods for you! Tap * Hi! So you've got my invitation too..! * You can meet new friends at parties! * Aw, you're so sweet! * Aw, aren't you the best guest around! * Did you happen to see my precious kitten? It's fluffy..? * You're right on time! The fireworks are starting! * If someone gave me a truly extraodinary gift..! * Why keep old things when you can just buy new ones? Gift * Oh, tell me how do I look? (Given Mysterious Golden Pouch) * Thanks. (Neutral) * Is it some sort of joke..? (Given Pale Cube) Relationship Chart * Princess Cookie: Ah, we can chat about parties forever! * Mint Choco Cookie: The famous maestro...! Always welcome at my parties! * Sparkling Cookie: A must-have Cookie at all my parties! * Roguefort Cookie: I wonder what disguise it is today! * Birthday Cake Cookie: By far, the greatest party planner ever. Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly modified. ** Affection bonus changed from "Extra points for Pink Bear Jellies" to "% Coin Bonus." Trivia *Every time the Coin Firework Party is triggered, Cheesecake Cookie will be invincible for a short amount of time at the start and at the end of the Firework. * While the firework party is going on, any additional Invitation Jellies collected will not count towards the next party nor extend the current party. However, when the meter empties, they will count again even if the current fireworks party is still going on. * Cheesecake Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "Feeling bad? Just take a cream cheese bath! #goalz #richkidsofcookierun" * Cheesecake Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? Just what I need!" * Cheesecake Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "Ooh! Such a rich taste! Where did you buy it?"